


Octonaut Feelings

by Amazingcoco300



Category: TMNT - Fandom, The Octonauts (Cartoon), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingcoco300/pseuds/Amazingcoco300
Summary: This is from my Wattpad story Octonaut feelings, transferred over to AO3. https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/144233317-octonaut-feelings
Relationships: Dashi/Shellington (Octonauts), Orginal female character/captain barnacles, Tweak/Kwazii (octonauts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will update weirdly, I write as I get ideas.

This is my story Octonaut feelings from Wattpad. the main difference is most of the author's notes are cut out and it is more organized than my original. Please enjoy! I will also slowly post fanart as well.


	2. Twazii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Twazii chapter, Tweak x Kwazii.

It was a cold day in the arctic. Tweak was in the launch bay playing video games with Kwazii. Dashi and Shellington were enjoying a cup of hot chocolate while talking. Captain was talking with peso and Professor Inkling.

Tweak's POV

Tweak: take that!!

Tweak was currently beating Kwazii at the video game Super Mario Bros. Kwazii was getting upset because he kept losing but that was replaced with joy seeing Tweak, his girlfriend, so happy about winning. He still couldn't believe that Tweak decided to date him over all the engineering rabbits from her home. (i will be adding a chapter about that).

Kwazii: Not fair I lagged!

Tweak: uh-huh suuure *she laughs*

Kwazii: *playfully shoves shoulder*

Tweak: Oh it's on* shoves back laughing*

Tweak and Kwazii ends up wrestling. Tweak pins Kwazii, then Kwazii pins Tweak. It is a never-ending battle. It got dark out which caused the whole room to be dark. Since they didn't turn on the lights, and the only light during the day is the natural light, it was pitch black. They ended up falling on top of each other exhausted, Tweak on top of Kwazii.

Tweak: * laughs tiredly* who won?

Kwazii: * kisses her forehead* You won, you have pinned me after all.

Tweak: *pumps hand in the air tiredly* yay *lays head back on Kwazii's chest*

Kwazii: heh *whispers* you're so beautiful.

Tweak: * blushes and tries to hide it*

Kwazii: *tilts her chin to look at him* Don't hide you look beautiful when you blush, and any other time really.

Tweak: stop it your too sappy * makes fake gagging noises*

Kwazii: har har stop I mean it.

Tweak: I uh *she got flustered quickly*

Kwazii: it's adorable when you get flustered  
Tweak: *sticks tongue out embarrassed *


	3. Who is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first introduction of my OC.

Many years before Kwazii and Tweak

The octonauts were relaxing in the octopod when a flash of turquoise flew by the window. Everyone was confused until they saw the blood in the water, and then a flash of magenta. Both Dashi and Tweak froze instantly. Dashi let out a shaky breath as she spoke: T-Tweak, is that who I think it is?

Tweak nodded slowly: I-I think it is...

Barnacles: Who-

Tweak cut him off by sounding the octoalert. Everyone went down to the launchbay. Barnacles quickly exclaimed: what is happening?

Dashi sighed and spoke: so the "thing" that was outside the window is someone we know, and she is in danger, so we like have to move fast!

Tweak nodded, and the octonauts split up into teams. Barnacles, Peso, Tweak, and Dashi, went in the gup X while Kwazii, Shellington, and Professor Inkling went in the gup E and A.

As they went Tweak and Dashi tried calling someone. When the phone rang but declined both sighed. Barnacles looked to them concerned: what happened?

Tweak: just keep driving 'cap...

They eventually came upon a girl in a turquoise shirt and jeans with boots. All of which were covered in blood. Rushing to bring her in, they propped her up and rushed to heal her. Coughing the girl stirred before opening her eyes: wha-

She cut herself off with a gasp: no not here.

Tweak pushed her shoulders back: it's ok coco.

The girl named coco then shook her head: you don't unde-

She was cut off by a girl with hot pink who pulled her to her feet: well well well~

Coco growled while everyone was chained to a wall. Coco: leave them alone!

Ivy fake drowned: but it's so much fun!

Coco growled before ivy forced her into a flashback showing her family being infected with cancer and dying. Dashi and tweak broke free and punched ivy. She left laughing and Dashi sighed. Both tweak and Dashi hugged coco tightly. Dashi spoke first: you dumbass irresponsible bitch!

Tweak: do you know how worried we were?!

Coco smiled: gee love you both as well cousins.

Peso and barnacles were confused: cousins?!


	4. Tweak and Dashi's cousin

Dashi: Right we didn't tell you why we needed to come after her.

Coco finally, registering that there were other people, there turned defensive: Who are they?

Tweak: Relax that's the Captain and the medic of the octonauts.

Coco nodded: sure.

Peso and Barnacles smiled and waved, coco nodded back. Dashi and tweak slid down beside coco. Dashi: so where have you been staying?

Coco: Bit with my brothers, Bit in Kentucky, some at the chief's house.

Peso: Chief?

Coco got defensive again and eyed peso carefully, after deciding he looked harmless enough she spoke: I am a detective at New York SVU PD.

Dashi hugged coco: I missed you.

Coco hugged back: Yeah yeah don't get all mushy on me now.

Tweak: you should stay with us for a bit.

Coco: I-I don't know

Dashi: Yeah come on, it will be fun!

Coco: fine but only for a few days.

Peso cut in: I am sorry for interrupting but with your wounds, you will need to stay for at least 2 months so I can monitor the injuries.

Coco frowned. Not wanting to tell him about her magic but also not wanting to stay: Ah, I think I will be fine besides if I stay you guys would be in danger-

Barnacles: Nonsense, you are injured and need help, we are here to help.

Coco was debated when Barnacles started the engine and drove towards the octopod. Tweak laughed: Ha you are stuck with us now!

Coco groaned yet leaned back: I hate both of you, but fine.

Dashi spoke loudly: Yes!

Coco and Tweak both covered their ears: ow.

Coco.: Jeez you are loud

Tweak: That's alright didn't need hearing anyway.

Dashi giggle: Oh shush

As they drove Peso and Barnacles smiled as the cousins caught up.


	5. Back at the Octopod

As they arrived Coco stuck close to Tweak and Dashi eyeing everyone cautiously. As they entered everyone else was already back. Professor Inkling, noticing Coco and nodding at her, asked: I take it you found her?

Tweak nodded and slung an arm around a palish Coco: yep this is coco, she's our cousin.

Coco nodded and looked at everyone wearily. Dashi smiled and gently pulled coco away from tweaks death grip: She got into a scuffle with Iv- someone but all is well now.

Peso: Sort of, we still need to treat those wounds.

Coco deadpanned: No.

Tweak sighed: dude this isn't worth fighting, just wrap the wounds and then sleep.

Kwazii: Aye, why don't you want to be helped with injuries?

Coco rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically: and trust random people, who I just met, with my life. Hard no.

Shellington: If you bleed out that would be worse than trusting people right?

Tweak spoke: If you do this one thing we will let you sleep the rest of the night.

Coco folded: fine

Everyone went about their night as coco got situated in Tweak's room. Dashi decided to sleep with them tonight and was grabbing some spare blankets when Barnacles came down. Coco was laughing and stuff with her cousins but stopped as soon as she saw someone else. He nodded towards them: I was checking on all of you, how everyone was settling in.

Coco spoke: why are you so concerned?

Tweak: Coco relax he is just trying to help.

Dashi: besides you are safe now with us.

Coco sighed: fine but don't expect me to warm up or anything.

Barnacles smiled: wouldn't dream of it.

Coco: hmph.

Dashi and tweak rolled their eyes as Barnacles spoke: well goodnight ladies.

Tweak: Night cap' tell Kwazii that tomorrow we can have that Mario match.

Dashi spoke as well: Goodnight captain, tell Shellington that we can look over photos another time.

Barnacles nodded: Will do goodnight.

After he left Coco spoke: So, are these the boyfriends I've heard about~?

Tweak and Dashi both blushed while saying: Shush/shut up

Coco laughed: Goodnight

Dashi and Tweak: Night


	6. The next morning

The girls all slept in Tweak's room. At 11:00 A.M (much later than usual, especially for Dashi) Captain, Kwazii, and Shellington decide to come and wake them up.

Shellington spoke first: Um Dashi?

Dashi awoke with ease: Hmm? I'm up...

Shellington chuckled: It's 11.

Dashi groaned, rubbing her forehead: Crap already that late?

Kwazii spoke next: Yow, it's still pretty early.

Shellington added on: Besides, you just got your cousin back. We didn't want to disturb you guys.

Dashi smiled: Yeah, they are out cold.

Tweak and Coco were indeed, fast asleep. Coco somehow tangled herself in the blankets and had two pillows on top of her head. Tweak, however, was halfway off the bed with no blankets or pillows insight. Dashi shook her head and stood up stretching. Dashi sighed: I really don't want to wake them up...

Kwazii looked at her, confused: Why not matie?

Dashi: The wrath of them combined due to being awake is not a good one.

Barnacles finally spoke up: I'm sure it couldn't be that bad...

Dashi raised an eyebrow before shrugging and turning back to her cousins, considering how to wake them up. Muttering to herself, she spoke: Yelling works typically, or shaking them.

Shellington looked at her before she shrugged, grabbing Tweak. Starting off slowly, she gradually shook her harder until she was full-on, shaking her violently. Finally, after a minute or so, Tweak woke with a jump: Wha? Who?

Dashi smiled at her: Good morning, sleepyhead.

Tweak grumbled, collapsing back on the bed face first, mumbling multiple explicit words. Dashi sighed and pulled her up: Come on, you have to help me wake Coco.

Tweak sighed, sitting up. The boys went to leave before Dashi stopped them: Oh no, you guys started this. You're staying.

They stayed as Dashi gently shook Coco, trying to be mindful of her injuries. Tweak grew exasperated: Oh, for goodness sake- Move!

Before Dashi could say anything, Tweak, not so gently, nudged her out the way and shook Coco, pulling her off the bed in the process. The boys were shocked as Dashi sighed: She's injured! Dumbass...

Coco groaned: Fuck.... all of you...

Tweak smiled and leaned down to Coco: Morning sunshine!

Coco growled, pulling her legs, so Tweak fell with a thud. Dashi rubbed her forehead, moving to break up the two girls wrestling. Dashi spoke: Stop it! It's breakfast, not WWE.

Coco stuck her tongue out at her getting up. The boys watched as every time one of them winced, everyone did. Kwazii spoke up: Yow, are you three connected or something?

Coco looked at Tweak: Really?

Tweak looked away: Look, they know ok, just not the full extent.

Dashi: Like they know, we aren't human, they just don't know the magic tweaks mom put on us.

Barnacles spoke: wait, she has magic too?

Coco spoke before anyone else could: Hold up, he's your captain and didn't realize we were all magic?

Dashi tried to speak before Tweak and Kwazii were laughing as Barnacles looked embarrassed: Look, I didn't put two and two together right away, ok?

Coco walked over and looked him up and down: Where were you raised?

Barnacles blushed not being used to the close contact but answered anyway: Alaska...

Coco raised an eyebrow looking him over once more before speaking: Makes sense city boy.

Barnacles was shocked: Excuse me?!

Coco smirked while looking at him, leaning in close she spoke again: You heard me City Boy.

Barnacles blushed, looking away, coughing: Ah, well, I will be over here.

The rest of the crew that was down there were amazed, staring at Coco as she crossed her arms, smirking. When she turned around, she looked at them: What?

Kwazii spoke first: How in the hell did you do that?

Coco looked at him, confused: Do what?

Tweak spoke: Get Cap' to- I don't know what you did, but he was like intimidated?

Dashi spoke: I have never seen anyone, dare I say, fluster the captain!

Shellington spoke: He almost seemed embarrassed.

Coco shrugged: All I did was talk.

Tweak, and Kwazii looked at each other wide-eyed before saying: Do it again!

Coco looked uncomfortable and wrapped her arms around herself: Do what?

Kwazii: Say something and intimidate him!

Coco looked at them wearily again: Like what?

Kwazii went to speak before Dashi cut him off: Nothing. Let's go upstairs and eat.

Coco and Tweak nodded before anyone could leave though Dashi spoke: Coco, Peso needs to check your wounds, so you go, and I need to talk with everyone else. Captain, come here, please!

Coco nodded and left as Barnacles came back. Dashi looked at Tweak sighing: Tweak.

Tweak looked nervous: Yes...?

Dashi deadpanned: What did we speak about a while ago.

Tweak spoke quietly: Not to push Coco into being uncomfortable here and let her open up naturally...

Dashi sighed: and what did you do?

Tweak spoke: pushed her-

Dashi cut her off: You pushed her to open up!

Everyone flinched at Dashi's raised voice. She spoke again calmer: Let her open naturally until forcing her into friendships.

Tweak nodded, and Dashi turned to Barnacles: and what was that about!?

Barnacles looked shocked: What was what about?

Dashi: The blushing and stuff around Coco?

Barnacles looked genuinely confused as he spoke: I honestly have no clue what you are talking about...

Dashi rubbed her forehead: Oh my Gosh, are you oblivious...

Barnacles were confused before Dashi spoke; Nevermind! Come on let's eat

Tweak spoke: Five bucks says she bonds with Peso.

Dashi sighed as Shellington spoke: What makes you say that?

Dashi spoke: Peso is the same age as two of her younger brothers.

Barnacles spoke: Really?

Tweak nodded: yeah, she's got 10 of 'em.

Kwazii: Yow, that's a lot...

Dashi chuckled: family reunions are fun.

Tweak scoffed: Chaos you mean there. 

___________________________________________

Peso finished rebandaging Coco as she spoke: Your names Peso right?

Peso smiled: Yep

Coco looked at him: You seem young?

Peso looked away sheepishly: Yeah, I am 20.

Coco smiled: And you got a job like this, that's so cool.

Peso brightened up: Really?

Coco smiled: Hell yeah.

He started rambling for a while about his job as Coco listened happily. Halfway through his rambling, Coco's mood changed. She realized that besides Tweak and Dashi, there could be one person she could trust. She decided in her mind. This child is now my brother, and there's nothing anyone can do about it.


	7. Breakfast

As everyone was in the kitchen, Coco sat down between Tweak and Dashi silent. Peso was confused as it was completely different than how she was in the sickbay. Tweak, and Coco sat back not eating, Shellington noticed: Why aren't you guys eating?

Coco spoke: What's it to you?

Dashi hit her on the back of the head, earning a glare from Coco: What the hell?!

Dashi gave her a pointed look: Be nice.

Coco mocked her: Be NiCe- Ow!

Dashi hit the back of her head again: So help me. I will call Aunt Jess.

Coco grumbled, crossing her arms. Tweak just slouched: I ain't say shit don't call pa...

Coco looked at her betrayed: Traitor, you are supposed to be my ride or die!

Tweak: It's Dashi!

Coco nodded: Hm fair.

Dashi rolled her eyes as she ate, speaking once she swallowed: They don't usually eat in the mornings, never really have.

Tweak smiled elbowing Coco in her side: Oh, the fights you got into with Sam and Ralph.

Coco nodded speaking: I know it's like they would not let me off the hook unless I ate something.

Dashi spoke: Then again, in kindergarten, we did get in trouble for that...

Kwazii spoke: How?

Before Coco could answer snidely, Tweak spoke: The medicine we were taking at the time required food, and we had to take it in the mornings.

Coco spoke: I remember, like, none of kindergarten.

Dashi spoke: We were sick for half of it.

Coco shrugged.

Everyone finished breakfast with idle chatter.

______________________________________________________________

Coco left, and Dashi held everyone back to talk. As they finished cleaning, shellington hugged her from behind and spoke: So what's up?

Dash sighed: I understand Coco is a bit...

Tweak spoke: Of a bitch-

Dashi: Tweak!

Tweak spoke: Oh, tell me I'm wrong.

Dashi shook her head: She is not gonna trust quickly.

Tweak nodded: She will trust you, Peso.

Peso looked up: Me?

Dashi nodded: You are the same age as two of her younger brothers.

Tweak: Coco always has had a motherly side, especially to her siblings.

Peso nodded, and Dashi spoke: and I know we have no right to ask this, especially after all you have done for us. But if you guys could be patient with her and not get offended, we would so appreciate it.

Tweak nodded: Hey Peso, you might get a sister?

Peso laughed: That explains the sickbay.

Inkling spoke: Sickbay?

Peso nodded: Yeah, she was talking and stuff. Almost energetically.

Dashi nodded as Tweak held out her hand: Dashi.

Dashi sighed and got out her wallet, giving her five dollars: I need to stop making bets with you.

Tweak smiled: Muchas Gracias.

Dashi stuck her tongue out at her

Tweak shook her head: Yeah, she is, though.

Dashi mumbled something before pulling out her phone to google something.

Inkling: Dashi, you have an idea?

Dashi spoke: I know it probably would be a long shot, but...

Dashi trailed of as Tweak looked at her: I mean, we weren't listening or anything.

Dashi picked back up: what if... Coco became an octonaut?

Tweak spoke: that would be like months of training.

Peso spoke: not to mention she needs to heal up first.

Dashi spoke: What if and hear me out, we trick her.

Tweak sighed and spoke: Hmm, let's see, let's trick the girl who we are mind connected with!

Dashi frowned: right...

Tweak raised an eyebrow sighing: Since you suck at planning, here me out. We wait for two months till Coco is healed. At the end of the first-month Peso bonds with her-

Peso spoke: M-Me?

Tweak spoke: Yes, she already sees you as a little brother. Play into that.

Peso nodded: Like just be a little brother?

Tweak smiled: Exactly, then after they've bonded at the end of the second month we spring the idea on her-

Barnacles interrupted: Shouldn't we ease the idea on her, like let her get used to the plan?

Dashi and Tweak spoke: Nope.

Dashi: Coco is an over-thinker.

Tweak nodded: She's more, spontaneous. You give her the idea and immediately show her that the concept can be done. She is much more likely to do it. Anyway, spring the idea on her. Training takes... like a year? Then she joins.

Dashi spoke: If she tries to deny?

Tweak: we use Peso, Coco can't stand hurting her little brother's feelings.

Peso looked up: I feel used a bit...

Tweak spoke: Wouldn't you like to keep Coco here?

Peso nodded: Well yeah.

Dashi spoke: then we convince her.

Barnacles spoke: It sounds interesting.

Dashi nodded as Tweak spoke: Besides, She would be so fun to have on the crew.

Dashi: you thought all of that through now?

Tweak smiled: It is my gift.

Kwazii spoke: It sounds like it could work?

Dashi shrugged: I'm down.

Kwazii spoke: I'm in.

Shellington spoke: If Dashi is down, I am down.

Tweak spoke: I came up with the damn plan, so I'm in. Also kind of because Kwazii is down.

Barnacles spoke: I suppose it isn't the worse thing we have done.

Inkling sighed: It sounds interesting having a new member, so I will join.

Tweak smiled: Sweet!

_________________________________________

Outside the kitchen door, Coco shook her head. She smiled while speaking: They really want me to stay...

She smiled as she walked down the hall looking at pictures: It might be fun.

She shrugged and returned to the launch bay.


	8. Cousin bonding and planning

1 month later

_______________________________

Coco was sitting in the game room, and Peso sat next to her. He smiled: Hey!

Coco smiled back: Hey, what's up.

Peso spoke remembering the plan: well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out-

Coco chuckled: I know your plan.

Peso stammered: Haha, I don't know what you're talking about...

Coco raised an eyebrow: They think they're slick.

Peso: W-who?

Coco smiled: My cousins, they didn't put up a mental barrier, so I know yalls whole plan.

Peso looked away: Oh...

Coco sighed: But I am down to play along.

Peso looked at her as she smiled and reached out her hand: What do you say, Little brother?

Peso smiled and shook her hand: Ok, sis.

Coco pulled him into a hug: Also you are mine now, I adopted you. Legally I am your sister.

Peso laughed and hugged back: Ok.

For the whole month, Peso called Coco, sis, and Coco called Peso a variation of bro. Nobody except Peso and Coco knew the jig was up, yet they were good at hiding it. As Peso and Coco grew closer, their relationship shifted to actual siblings instead of pretending. Peso didn't stumble while saying sis, and Coco wasn't keeping her hopes down that he didn't like her. It was nice.

2 months later

\-------------------------------------------------------

Coco spoke: Let me get this straight, You guys were serious about getting me to join the octonauts?

Dashi: Yes, we are seriou- wait, what do you mean were?

Coco spoke: well, I kind of heard you guys talking about it two months ago.

Tweak spoke: So you have known this whole time?!

Coco nodded as she was dragged to HQ, where everyone was relaxing. Tweak spoke: This bitch knew the whole plan from the getgo!

Peso laughed: Jig is up, eh sis?

Coco laughed: They found out, surprised it took this long.

Dashi spoke next: Hold Up!

Kwazii turned to Peso: You knew she knew!?

Peso smiled and nodded: It was her idea to continue going on with this whole plan.

Coco was still laughing as Tweak growled: Seriously! Peso, why didn't you tell us?

Peso shrugged, smiling: She told me not to.

Dashi: And you listened?!

Peso nodded, and Coco spoke: 'Course he did, he is my brother!

Tweak spoke: I will be damned.

Peso then slid over to Coco, who put her arm around him: Yeah, you guys are not slick.

Dashi crossed her arms; well damn.

Peso spoke: Is now a good time to tell you guys that she has been training already?

Kwazii spoke: What?!

Coco nodded; My magic lets me heal faster.

Shellington: Is there anything we do not know?

Coco: Dashi and Tweak have told me EVERYTHING about you and ginger over there since they've joined the crew.

Dashi and Tweak spoke: Coco!

Shellington: Everything?

Kwazii: Ginger?!

Coco shrugged: I can't do names.

Inkling chuckled: what do you think our names are?

Coco spoke: Peso is my little brother. Dashi and Tweak are my cousins. So, of course, I know their names.

Tweak laughed: and the rest of them?

Coco pointed at Kwazii: I know he is Tweak's boyfriend and reckless. I call him ginger.

Kwazii sighed: Really?

Tweak giggled as Coco spoke again, pointing to Shellington: I know he is Dashi's boyfriend and that he can't drive *Tweak busted out laughing*, I kind of call him scientist or nerd. Sometimes Dashi's boy-toy.

Shellington and Dashi blushed as Kwazii and Tweak were laughing. Kwazii spoke: Oh, my name is much better than Shellingtons!

Coco then pointed at Inkling: I know he is the founder/oldest, and I just kind of call him professor or grandpa.

Inkling: Grandpa?

Coco shrugged: I call it a game with me and my brothers. We call it pokeman. Basically, where I see how many male figures I can find in my life.

Tweak spoke: How many so far?

Coco spoke: I got Dado, uncle Manuel, Uncle Matt, Uncle Marsh, Poppy, Him, Uncle Jackass, Sensei.

Dashi: Man sounds fun.

Kwazii: Why, though?

Coco shrugged: Ain't got a biological father, but I have plenty of male figures in my life that I don't need him.

Tweak shrugged: Ok, but what is Cap's name?

Coco shrugged: City Boy, Easy.

Barnacles: Is that all you know me by?

Coco shrugged: I know you are the captain and could not put two and two together that I had magic, oh, and you were raised in Alaska.

Barnacles raised an eyebrow: If you know this, why not call me Cap' or captain?

Coco smirked: Wouldn't be fun that way besides...

She leaned closer: You are a city boy, and it makes you mad when I call you that.

Barnacles spoke: I do not get mad when you call me that.

Coco spoke smiling: Then why do you get so defensive about it?

Barnacles sighed: I do not get defensive, but how would you like it if I called you redneck woman?

Coco smiled: I would like that a lot

Barnacles spoke: Fine Redneck Woman!

Coco smirked: Fine City Boy.

The crew watched this exchange amazed. Dashi cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. Coco stuck her tongue out at Barnacles before Dashi spoke: So- um Coco, are you gonna join us?

Coco nodded: Eh, sure. I have nothing better to do.

While everyone spoke, Barnacles was confused, he never got flustered by anyone and was never affected by anyone. He shook off the feeling and listened to the conversation. The plan was to train Coco until she could become an octonaut. After that, Tweak would build her a room, and she could live there. As Coco left, Dashi started thinking. Coco couldn't bond with only Peso, Tweak, and Dashi forever, so she decided she would speak to Barnacles eventually about it. Until then, Coco got used to Peso and called her other brothers regularly. As they would train, Coco would ask more questions about the crew and started learning names or rather abbreviations of them. She soon started calling Shellington, Shell and called Inkling Prof. Every other name stuck though Especially Barnacles' name.


	9. Befriending

It had been over a year since Coco joined. She learned people's names and went on missions with Kwazii Barnacles and Peso. Coco became part of that trio claiming it was to keep them out of trouble despite the fact that she did the same amount of work and helped them a lot. After one mission, in particular, she was lecturing the trio. Coco: I- ooooo, I can't even start.  
All three of the men looked down sheepishly. They had already called the octopod and alerted them they would be late due to issues before the mission. Coco sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose: do you have any idea how reckless that was?

Kwazii shrugged: but as you always say, we didn't die!

Coco glared at Kwazii, who put his head down: Not. The. Point.

Kwazii nodded, putting his head down as she looked over Peso, moving his arms and such: Are you guys hurt?

Peso spoke: A bit but mostly scratches, I think.

As she looked them over, she saw that Kwazii had a busted lip and a bump on his head. Peso had a scratch on his cheek, and Barnacles had a busted lip, scratches, and a welt on his cheek. Plus, all four of them had scratches littering their arms and legs, and Coco had a scratch on her face and chest, and a tingling nose from slamming it against a rock. Coco, ignoring her own injuries, bandaged everyone else. Coco sighed and leaned against the wall: Reckless, all of you.

Barnacles looked at her, confused: I could understand if you were mad at Peso since you see him as a brother, but why are you mad at us?

Coco looked at him: Were you born this stupid, or did you take classes?

Barnacles chuckled: What?

Coco shook her head: Do you think I don't care about you guys?

Kwazii shrugged and said: I mean kind?

Coco sighed: I do, and that is why I am mad, do you realize how dangerous that was?!

Kwazii put his hand over his heart: You care?

Coco shook her head: Yes, and now is not the time to try me, I am so considering punching you all.

Peso hid behind Barnacles: Maybe don't? Please?

Coco shook her head as Barnacles spoke: If you care, why act so...

Kwazii continued: Cold?

Coco: I don't know, but I am so mad at you guys still.

Coco sat down in the driver's seat, and Barnacles sat next to her, they started the gup as Kwazii and Peso sat down. Coco spoke as they began to driving: You guys are grounded by the way.

Kwazii spoke: All of us? Even the captain?

Coco: Yes.

Barnacles spoke smirking: You can't do that.

Coco glared at him: Do. You. Want. To. Test. Me?

Barnacles looked ahead, shaking his head, smirk gone: No.

Kwazii sighed: No gup B while being grounded, I assume?

Coco nodded: Correct.

Kwazii groaned the whole way home. When they arrived, they got their wounds treated and were sitting around the dinner table discussing the day. Tweak was laughing uncontrollably. Coco was still glaring at the three as Inkling tried to remedy the situation: Maybe they don't deserve to be *ahem* grounded?

Coco shook her head, crossing her arms: No, they do.

Tweak continued laughing as Dashi smiled: You are the epidemy of "Thank god you're ok, I'm gonna kill you!"

Coco smiled: I mean, where's the lie?

Dashi smiled: The only reason she's mad is that they got hurt.

Barnacles spoke: So you do care.

Coco leaned forward, smiling: Don't push it.

Barnacles leaned back, putting his hands up: Ok, ok...

Dashi shook her head: How did Coco even gain the power to ground you guys like you're the captain?

Barnacles shrugged: She was mad-

Tweak cut him off: Makes sense, I've met her when she's mad.

Coco threw a napkin at her: Rude! But fair.

The crew laughed, and they ate the rest of their dinner with idle chatter. Everyone was relaxing, Barnacles and Coco were in her room playing Gang Beasts on Xbox. Coco beat Barnacles again laughing: You suck at this game!

Barnacles put his controller down: I'm new to this!

Coco laughed as Dashi walked in with a camera: Say Seaweed!

Barnacles smiled and put an arm around Coco. She laughed and scooted closer for the picture. Dashi smiled after snapping it: Awesome! You two playing nice?

They moved away from each other laughing, Coco spoke: He just sUCks at this game!

Barnacles feigned a look of offense: I don't know how to play!

Dashi smiled softly at them, and Coco looked at her suspiciously: What?

Dashi spoke: It's just lovely to see you making friends here.

Coco rolled her eyes as she spoke: Geez give me some credit.

Dashi spoke: I do, also you guys really aren't that different.

Barnacles and Coco looked at each other. Coco stuck her tongue out as Barnacles spoke: Maybe.

Coco shrugged and picked up the controller: I'm gonna beat you again~

Barnacles grabbed the controller looking back at the T.V.: No way!

Dashi smiled as she walked out. Sneaking into the launch bay, she took a pic of Kwazii talking with Tweak as she was fixing the gups. She left to print the photos. As she sat down, Shellington snuck up behind her and grabbed her camera. Holding her, he snapped a picture of the two of them then kissed her cheek. She smiled and printed all the photos. Barnacles and Coco fell asleep while playing the video game. Inkling walked by and looked in, shaking his head. He walked in and spoke: Kids...

He gently lifted Coco and tucked her into bed, kissing her forehead, and did the same to Barnacles laying him and Coco head-to-foot. He turned off the T.V., put away the controllers, pulled the separate covers tight on both Coco and Barnacles, and turned on a nightlight. Turning off the light, he shut the door and ended up doing the same routine with Shellington, Tweak, and Kwazii. Walking into the H.Q., he frowned as he saw Dashi and Peso: Children, it's bedtime.

Dashi smiled: But we aren't kids, right pes- oh he's asleep.

Inkling shook his head and picked up Peso: If I come back here and you're still awake, I will drag you to bed myself young lady.

Dashi smiled: Ok grandpa~

Inkling rolled his eyes: Coco already calls me that, don't encourage her.

Dashi smiled as Inkling left, after putting Peso to bed, he came back to Dashi still awake. He sighed, walking over to her and picking her up: Bedtime child.

He tucked her in and kissed her forehead, giving her headphones too her. He turned off the light and left. Sighing as he powered down the octopod, he went to his bedroom, where he found the vegimals asleep around his bed. He shook his head and just crawled in, being used as a pillow by three of them.

( Authors Note: Petition to make Inkling the Grandpa figure of all of them)


	10. The Amazon Adventure and Co-Captain Coco

(The beginning of this chapter is Coco's first month as an Octonaut, then fast-forwards to the Amazon Adventure. This chapter is the amazon river episode with Coco added in. This is the year leading up to befriending, specifically 6 months after cousin bonding and planning. Part of how Coco became friends with the crew, specifically Barnacles. Additionally, the song Pierre describes Coco and Barnacles' relationship kinda. Also, there is only a small mention of panic/anxiety. Nothing major, just a word of it)

The first month of being an Octonaut was when Coco first called out Barnacles. They were in HQ trying to find out what a huge blob on the radar was. Coco was rolling her eyes as Barnacles was explaining what they should do. Raising her hand, she cut-in: Sorry, but um, what?

He looked at her confused, and she elaborated: Why would we go straight into the mess of blob, not knowing what it is, with our gups. Why don't we find out what it is before going into it?

Barnacles: and how would we do that?

Coco stood up and walked over to the map: Well, it is near the southernmost tip of Florida.

Barnacles nodded, and Kwazii spoke: So what does that mean?

Coco walked over to Dashi and leaned over her: Sooooo because it is on the southernmost tip, we can see what it is.

Barnacles: What? How?

Coco quickly typed something on the keyboard, and then Dashi typed in something else. The screen then changed to a camera, and Coco resumed speaking: By using the Cameras. There are cameras on the southernmost point that point in all directions. Dash zoom in. And there it is, just a bunch of kelp and seaweed.

Barnacles looked at her, impressed, and Tweak nodded: Which is normal?

Inkling nodded as Dashi high fived Coco. Coco smiled before going back over to her seat and continued reading her book on Orcas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coco was currently getting ready for the trip to the Amazon. She put a water purifier and first aid kit in her waterproof bag, as well as some other essentials, and tied it off. Noticing someone's eyes on her, she spun around and raised an eyebrow to see Barnacles standing at her door. He smiled at her: Hey, just checking in to see if you were ready! Kwazii is bugging everyone to hurry up so we can get going.

She nodded: Yeah, just finished packing, not that it is any of your business.

He smiled softly at her: Sorry-

She groaned: Stop that.

He looked at her confused: Stop what?

Coco: Just- apologizing. I don't understand why you keep apologizing- unless...

He looked at her confused: Unless what.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him: Did Dashi say anything to you about me?

Barnacles leaned against the doorframe: Just the basics, Name, birthday, nothing personal?

Coco raised an eyebrow: nothing about me needing to make more friends and to, how does she normally put it, "be patient with her as she has trust issues."

He froze, and Coco snapped her fingers: So that is what this is about.

Barnacles groaned: Ok, so she might have said something along the lines of that, maybe, but I did not tell you.

She smiled: You did not tell me, I figured it out on my own. Also, I won't say you told me.

He smiled: Thanks.

She shrugged and grabbed her bag: Yeah yeah, let's go. I wanna see the Amazon.

Barnacles looked at her surprised: You are excited?

She smiled up at him: Yeah, why do you look so shocked?

Barnacles shrugged as he started walking: Didn't think you'd like this sort of thing. You never seem interested. It always kind of seems like you're begrudgingly coming to missions with us.

She shrugged and followed: No, I love going on missions and the like. My only issue is, as Dashi put it, I have trust issues, and I guess I am always waiting for the other shoe to drop when something good happens.

Barnacles, surprised he even got a straight answer, decided to continue asking her questions: What do you mean?

Coco sighed and slowed down a little: I- someone in my life always told me that I was nothing. No one would ever love or care for me and that no one could even tolerate me because I was a stupid fucking bitch. For a while, I believed her. Still kind of do. So I learned if you do not get close, you can't get hurt.

Barnacles stopped and looked at her: Coco...

She stopped beside him and shrugged, smiling bitterly: You asked. I had great parents and parental figures, but that doesn't always equal the best childhood.

Barnacles looked at her with understanding: I understand... my... nevermind.

Coco nodded: You didn't have the best upbringing either?

Barnacles nodded, looking away, Coco nodded and smiled looking away: Guess we ain't so different after all.

Barnacles looked back at her and smiled: I suppose we aren't...

She shook her head and laughed, hearing Kwazii gushing to Tweak about the Amazon and the map he found and started walking towards HQ again: Well, let's go before he breaks the windows from bouncing off the walls.

He nodded and followed. Going into the HQ, Coco sat down as Kwazii danced around Tweak, sharing "Tales of the Amazon" with her. She laughed and kept egging him on. Dashi smiled, watching as did Coco. Dashi leaned over to Coco and smiled: So...

Coco rolled her eyes and gently shoved her: I know you told the group about my trust issues.

Dashi shot Barnacles a look, and he looked at Coco betrayed. She stifled a laugh: He didn't tell me, geez give me some credit. I am smarter than I look.

Dashi nodded: I'm sorry. I just want you to be comfortable here, and I know how hard it is for you to make friends and-

Coco cut her off and spoke quietly: Thank you.

Dashi paused and looked at her, shocked: Wait, what?

Coco looked at her and smiled: Thank you, I know you just want to help. Besides, maybe I could make friends here. It's... nice.

Dashi smiled and wrapped an arm around Coco, holding up her camera: Say seaweed!

Coco rolled her eyes smiling: Are you still saying that?

Dashi nodded: Yep! And now it is my, I guess, catchphrase here.

Coco smiled and posed for the picture. Smiling, Dashi then quickly took a picture of Kwazii holding Tweaks hand dancing around her. Coco leaned back, shaking her head: Those two and you and Shell are adorable with yall's courtship.

Dashi giggled, and the rest of the crew finally came to HQ to head to the Amazon. Kwazii was twitching with excitement. Tweak took a seat beside Coco as Kwazii started driving. Everyone was jerked around as Kwazii drove wildly. Tweak smirked and muttered to Coco: this feels like your driving.

Coco chuckled and gently pushed her: Rude! But true.

Once they finally landed and got into the river, Coco was in the gup with Dashi and Tweak, helping Tweak drive as Dashi took photos. While in the gup, the girls talked amongst themselves, muttering so that the boys couldn't hear. Tweak leaned back, looking at Coco: So are you finally befriending someone here?

Coco looked at her with a raised eyebrow: Talkin' 'bout me and City boy?

Tweak laughed, and Dashi rolled her eyes fondly, none bringing up how Coco dodged the question. Once they got to the fork in the river, Kwazii did "the Pirate Way" of finding which way to go. Once he was done, Coco laughed and spoke: Real scientific and interesting way to solve things.

He chuckled, but before he could respond, the tree fell on the gup. Coco got out to help them lift the tree, as did everyone. Then they heard the rumbling of the tidal bore. Grabbing ahold of the tree spot next to Barnacles, Coco held on. She inevitably got swept away as everyone else did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coco groaned as she raised her head. She was stuck in one of the top branches of a tree. Groaning, she lowered her head and removed her helmet. She climbed up to the top of the tree to look for anyone else. Not finding anyone, Coco leaned back a bit. She sat up again and climbed down to lower limbs on the tree. Sitting and trying to radio to anyone else, she waited. After a few minutes of attempting to the radio, she heard grunting and looked down. She saw Barnacles and smiled a little. Leaning down, she called out: Hey city boy!

He looked up, and his look of shock quickly transformed into a look of relief and joy. Climbing up the branches to join her, he pulled her into a hug: Thank god I found someone else.

She smiled before her brain finally caught up with her actions, and she pulled back stiffly. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly: Sorry, I-

She cut off his apology with ease and smiled a little: It's okay. I -She took a deep breath- I guess the captain can be trusted.

He looked at her with a sly smile: Are you saying the cold and emotionless Coco can trust~?

She rolled her eyes: Do not push it.

He laughed and put a hand to his heart: So you trust me after our heart to heart?

She was about to reply when they heard a rumbling, and she quickly pulled him up to a higher tree branch as a tree fell on the branch they were sitting on. He looked at her, shocked: How?

Coco smiled at him: Intuition.

Barnacles smiled and spoke a bit teasingly: Maybe you should become Co-captain~ You know what you're doing.

Coco smiled and chuckled: Maybe I will with your permission.

He smiled and joked: Since when did you ask for permission~?

She laughed: So is this your way of saying I can become Co-Captain?

Barnacles nodded and reached his hand out: Sure, Co-Captain Coco.

Coco suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him: Wait, you were serious.

He smiled and nodded: Yeah, you are a great influence. She snorted at that And would make a great Co-Captain.

She smiled softly: I am not a good influence.

Barnacles smiled back: I think you are. If I am ever sick or not making good choices, I want you to call me out and take charge.

Coco smiled: I already call you out on your decisions.

He nodded: So not that big of a change.

She suddenly looked kind of self-conscious: I don't know.

Barnacles put his arm down and moved closer: Wait, what's wrong?

Coco: I know you are ok with it, and Peso, Dashi, and Tweak probably will be, but what if the others aren't? I am still semi-new to the team; I don't want to overstep.

He smiled at her: I understand. However, you are forgetting one key detail.

She looked at him confused, and he smiled: I'm the captain. The only one who has authority over me is Inkling, and he adores you.

She smiled softly, and he reached out his hand again: So... what do you say? If you don't want to, you don't have to, but the offer is definitely there.

Coco smiled and slowly took his hand. He smiled, and she spoke again: wait, isn't Kwazii Lieutenant? Meaning he is second in command?

He smiled and lowered their hands, not noticing he was still holding it: Yes, but if you become Co-Captain, he will always be second in command.

Seeing her confused face, he elaborated: He will be second in command for both of us. Essentially we will split the workload.

Nodding, Coco smiled and tugged his hand. He laughed and let go: Sorry.

She shrugged: It's okay. So have you heard any word from anyone else?

He shook his head: You were the first I found.

She nodded and stretched: Well, let's go. Better try to find them.

He nodded and watched as she activated her helmet: Wait, I thought we were climbing down?

She shook her head and held out her hand: Nope, faster to jump, besides the tree took out an important branch we would need to climb down. Hand me any non-waterproof items or any loose items, so I can put them in my bag.

Noticing the bag tied around her waist, he handed her his items and stood up, activating his helmet. Grabbing his hand, she took a leap off the branch, dragging him along. Landing in the water, Coco swam around, getting used to the water. He smiled and watched as the pink dolphin swam up next to her. Coco's face lit up, and she looked at him excitedly: Oh my god, you found a dolphin!

He nodded. She smiled and started swimming with the dolphin. After a few minutes, he spoke up: I hate to interrupt your fun but is there any way we could start going forward.

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and nodded: Yes, sorry. I just love-

He cut her off and smiled: You love dolphins and orcas?

She looked at him, shocked for a sec and he smiled: I noticed you reading a lot of books about them.

She smiled and nodded: well, let's find the crew.

Swimming, they started on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they found the rest of the crew, they did a headcount. Missing Kwazii, they started searching for him together. Tweak kept wringing her hands and pulled Coco to the side 20 minutes after the search for Kwazii began. Coco looked at her and pulled her into a hug wordlessly. Tweak muttered into her shoulder: What if we don't find him?

Coco rubbed her back and glanced at Dashi, who was walking over, signaling for the rest of the crew to stop: We will honey, we will.

Tweak pulled back and looked at her: But-

Coco shook her head: No buts. We will find him, so help me God, if I have to look with a lighter in the dark.

Tweak smiled weakly: You'd do that?

Coco smiled: Only for you.

She smiled and nodded, turning back to Dashi, who was looking at her sympathetically. Tweak nodded and took a deep breath: Let's go.

Dashi, Peso, and Tweak took the lead as Coco hung back as Shellington and Barnacles looked at her questioningly. Coco spoke: Tweak is worried about Kwazii.

Shellington: Will she be ok?

Coco nodded: Once we find Kwazii, she will be ok.

Barnacles nodded, and Coco shrugged: I guess that's what being a girlfriend is. You care more than usual.

Shellington: You guess?

Coco smiled: Eh, never had any long-term boyfriends. Most of the ones I had didn't last for all different reasons.

Barnacles and Shellington nodded, and they continued searching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coco watched as Tweak and Kwazii hugged and kissed as Dashi leaned against Shellington. Kwazii then introduced them all to his grandfather, Calico Jack. Smiling, they became acquainted, and all got his number for future references. After Calico Jack left, Coco smiled at Tweak and whispered: Told you we'd find him.

She smiled at her and hugged her: You were right again.

Coco nodded: Always am.

Barnacles smiled at the display and then continued looking at the sponge city.


	11. Settling In

~4 years after Befriending~

Coco befriended everyone and was settled in ultimately. She had her own role, and no one was expecting her to randomly leave like they had in the beginning. She even helped out Shellington and hung around Kwazii, mostly just to race him.

Coco was in bed, scrolling through her phone, half asleep. The octopod was powered down, and she powered her phone off. Rolling over after plugging her phone up, she went to sleep. Half an hour later, Barnacles was making rounds, he had a horrible feeling he couldn't shake. He heard gunshots from the other side of the octopod and ran to it. He opened the door to Coco's room to find her asleep and find water pouring into her room. He shook her awake, and they got outside, sealing off the place after grabbing the essential and sentimental items. Sounding the octoalert, everyone came over to the room sealed off. Coco yawned as Barnacles explained what happened. Tweak sealed the outside of the room and started draining the water. She spoke: It'll take *Yawn* all night to dry.

Coco rubbed her head: The octopod isn't safe...

Dashi grabbed her: You're not leaving!

Peso looked at her: No, you can't leave!

Coco crossed her arms and leaned against the wall: I don't want to, but if it keeps you guys safe.

Barnacles grabbed her arm: You're staying.

Before Coco could continue arguing, Tweak spoke: We can have someone on watch at all times.

Dashi spoke next: We can do it in pairs.

Coco sighed: Fine, I'll take first shift with whoever else.

Barnacles nodded: I will do it.

Kwazii nodded: Tweak, and I can take the second shift.

Tweak nodded as Peso spoke: I can take a third shift with grandpa Inkling.

Dashi spoke: Shellington and I will take the last shift.

They all left, and Coco sat in H.Q. Barnacles arrived and handed her a cup of coffee: Here you go madam~

Coco rolled her eyes: Why thank you, Mr. Hero~.

He smiled and sat down, taking a sip. After a few minutes he spoke: You weren't serious about leaving, were you?

Coco sighed: I don't want to, but I want you guys to be safe.

Barnacles smiled sadly: If only there were a way to make a forcefield.

Coco inhaled sharply: You're a genius! I could kiss you!

Barnacles blushed and spat out some coffee choking: hM-

Coco smiled: I can put up forcefields!

Barnacles swallowed, trying to calm down and spoke: How do you do that?

Coco bit her lip: It will take a lot of energy, but I can start it and let the girls put some energy towards it too.

Barnacles nodded, and Coco set up the forcefield. There was a faint turquoise light around her as she sat. They chatted idly, and when the shift switch was up, they went to his room. She crashed on the couch, and he laid on the bed after bringing her bag in. He turned to her: You can have the bed if you would like?

Coco cracked open an eye and smiled. Getting up, she grabbed her pillows and blankets, one of the few things she grabbed from her room and laid down on the other side of his bed. She spoke once situated: This good?

Barnacles smiled and turned off the light: Sure.

She sighed and turned again and again. Barnacles spoke: What's wrong?

Coco turned to look at him. His breath hitched when he saw her in the moonlight she spoke: Today just scared me, ya know.

Barnacles nodded, and Coco shivered: I just don't like feeling powerless.

Barnacles opened his arms and spoke: I can't help with the feeling powerless, but I can offer comfort?

Coco smiled softly and scooted into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, and she inhaled deeply. He nuzzled her hair and murmured: I don't want you to go.

Coco smiled and spoke into his chest: You don't have to worry about that for a while.

He smiled: good.

They fell asleep like that, Coco in his arms. Neither wanted to admit it, but they wanted it to be the usual thing.


	12. The girlfriend

A year after Settling In

Coco grew increasingly close to all the crew members. Inkling saw her as one of his children, as he did with all of the crew. It turns out that Kwazii was older than her by a year as opposed to Barnacles, who was older by 2. Coco helped out increasingly more and even started going on missions alone or with one crewmate instead of just the trio or full team. Kwazii began to see her as his sister-in-law and started calling her that, much to the embarrassment of Tweak. Kwazii and Coco started to go on missions together and had been nicknamed the "Chaos Crew" solely for the fact of pirate missions or dangerous missions they went on.

Another thing that happened in the year Barnacles got a girlfriend. They had been friends for a few months and started dating recently. It was no secret that she did not like Coco. Coco and Barnacles became best friends since she joined the team and grew very close. This did not sit well with Barnacles new girlfriend, who was named Amber. (Sorry to all the people named Amber). Coco stayed out of Amber's way when she was in the octopod and tried not to get into arguments with her. Barnacles were utterly oblivious to this as Amber acted sweet around him, only giving little digs towards Coco instead of the full-on attempts to start arguments when she and Coco were alone. Coco did not bring this up as she did not want to ruin Barnacles relationship. Coco was currently in the Gamepod with Dashi and Tweak playing a video game. Amber and Barnacles walked in. Coco scooted closer to Dashi, giving more room on the couch. Barnacles smiled and sat down next to her, much to the disdain of Amber. Barnacles beckoned her over and grabbed a controller.

Barnacles spoke: Playing Gang Beasts again?

Coco smiled: Hell yeah!

Amber gave her a nasty look as Barnacles began playing with her. Finishing a few rounds, Amber scoffed: This game is stupid.

Tweak: it isn't you have to learn how to pl-

Amber: Was I talking to you, Honey?

Coco blinked at Tweak, signaling for her to be quiet as Barnacles spoke: Now, don't be that way, Amber, this is a fun game!

Amber scoffed and left the room. Barnacles sighed: Could you go after her Coco?

Coco inwardly cringed as she agreed: Sure...

She left to find Amber, and Dashi bit her lip nervously. Tweak noticed and nudged her mouthing the words: What's up?

Dashi gave her a concerned look: I have a horrible feeling.

Barnacles glanced at her: About what?

Dashi didn't answer; instead, she pulled up the cameras in the hallway to see what was happening with Coco. She put the screen up to the tv so they all could see what was happening.

On The Screen

Coco walked over to Amber slowly: Just come back to the Gamepod. Tweak, Dashi and, I can leave so you two could play the ga-

Amber slapped her: Shut up!

Coco blinked and rubbed her face: Woah!

Amber: You think I don't know what is going on?

Coco looked at her, confused: I have no clue what you are talking abo-

Amber slapped her again: Shut up, you stupid bitch!

Coco sighed and rubbed her face: Ok, so you have snapped.

Amber laughed: Oh, like you don't think I see how you look at him!

Coco was extremely confused and questioned this: Look at who?

Amber punched Coco in the nose and stepped back: You know who!

Coco held her nose as it bled: I don't! 

Amber scoffed and kicked Coco in shin: Barnacles!

Coco paused and looked at her: Cap? We are literally friends tho-

Amber cut her off by punching her: You slut!

Before anything else could be said, the crew busted through the door to the hallway. Amber immediately backed away from Coco, feigning sorrow and hurt. She spoke with a fake wobbly voice: She attacked me!

Coco looked at her in surprise while trying to stop her bleeding nose. Before she could say anything, Kwazii spoke: You lying bitch! We saw the whole thing!

Amber looked confused before seeing the camera: Oh, fuck!

Coco smirked while bleeding: Oh, did you not know that?

Amber growled at her and lunged. Barnacles caught her with a stone-cold expression: You will be taken to the mainland after ensuring Coco is alright.

She looked at him, shocked: You take her side!

Kwazii snapped: It is not about sides! You attacked a crewmember! You are so lucky I cannot hit women!

Tweak smirked: NO, but I can!

Tweak lunged at Amber, delivering a strong punch to her jaw. Being dragged away by Dashi. Inkling glared at Amber: I shall take you to the mainland myself. I do not trust you around my son or crew anymore.

Coco look confused: Son?

Peso shushed her: Not now,Hermana, we need to dress your wounds.

After everything is dealt with

The crew was in the Gamepod. Everyone finally arrived from settling the Amber issue. Barnacles spoke first: Coco, I am so sorry for-

Coco cut him off: Eh, it is ok, she did it, not you.

Barnacles looked at her: Did you know?

Coco raised an eyebrow: That she was batshit? No. Did I know she was slightly KooKoo? Yes, I did.

Barnacles looked at her, confused: Why didn't you tell me?

Coco shrugged: She only acted weird towards me, getting overly clingy to you when I walked into a room, shooting me mean looks, the like.

Shellington spoke: Why didn't you tell anyone?

Coco shrugged: I didn't want to be that friend who ruins relationships.

Kwazii scoffed: Sounds like she was a bitch! No offense, Captain.

Barnacles smiled: None took, I agree with you, Kwazii.

Coco nodded: Now I have a question, Inkling said, "My son." Who is Inklings, son?

Barnacles smiled shyly and waved. Coco gasped: Shut up!

Inkling nodded: It is true. Legally Barnacles is my son.

Coco: I would like the story, please!

Barnacles: My er Biological father is not the best person. So when Bianca and I were 18, we left him. She decided to get married, and I left to get a job. I got taken into a foster system since it said I was a month under 18. I still tried to get a job, and Inkling found me trying to get an apprenticeship. He adopted me. We started the octonauts years later. Boom, that is the story.

Coco pat Barnacles knee: Sorry about your bio father.

He shrugged: Eh.

Inkling nodded: So technically, I do have a child.

Coco smiled: Am I still allowed to call you grandpa?

Inkling sighed, smiling: Go for it.

Kwazii raised his hand: How come you don't call Inkling Dad?

Barnacles shrugged, and Inkling spoke: He does if he is sick, tired, or embarrassed at times.

Barnacles: I think it was the late adoption that I have a hard time calling anyone father.

Coco nodded: I vote we have a movie night tonight to forget this shit!

Everyone agreed.


	13. The arctic adventure

Everyone was about to depart for their vacation.

Coco was had her camo backpack on one shoulder before she went to talk to tweak and Dashi: Ya know I can honestly tell them I had to help you here.

Tweak was about to say something before Dashi cut her off: oh no one of us is going to see our family.

coco: Why can't you go?

Dashi: because you already said you were going.

coco: I think tweak could use some help.

Tweak: Yeah

Dashi: Tweak can manage.

coco groaned before peso asked: why don't you want to see your family?

Coco: Don't get me wrong it isn't that I don't want to see them, cause I do. It's just most of the family is going to be there, and when we're all together-

Tweak cut her off: All hell breaks loose

Coco: Exactly.

Dashi: come on it won't be that bad

Coco: If there's fighting I'm callin' you and your gonna get me out of there

Tweak: so five minutes in?

Coco laughed: yup

Dashi: hmm what if we made a bet?

Coco: Bet?

Dashi: I bet you can't stay with our family until either the octopod is fixed or there's an emergency.

Coco let out a deep sigh: well I guess I should actually pack a bag then

Coco left to actually pack a bag and tweak went to help her.

Dashi laughed: works every time

CB looked at her confused: what do you mean?

Dashi explained: Coco and Tweak have been the same since we were children, they can't walk away from a bet or a dare. Therefore you want them to do something, make it a bet or dare.

Shellington: Smart

Dashi: thanks, picked up the trick when we were young and they had to wear dresses for events.

Kwazii: Yow Tweak and Coco wore dresses!?

Dashi: not very often, and they complained non-stop!

Peso: Sorry but how did you even get them into the dresses?

Dashi: By our granny, nana, and coco's mother.

Coco and tweak came back when they were talking.

Coco: are you telling them about the times where you forced us to wear dresses?

Dashi sighed: you had to-

Tweak: WE DID NOT!

Dashi: WE WERE GOING TO A WEDDING!

Coco: Your point?

Dashi: I'm done with you both...

Coco: so does that mean I don't have to go-

Dashi: you're still going

Coco: Dangit.

CB laughed.

They all departed and went their separate ways. Coco was using a gup made to change from car to gup with a press of a button. ( the car was a hummer H2). Once she got there she Decided against transforming the car and just made a car by magic. she drove to the house and walked inside. She saw her poppy sitting in the chair watching T.V.

Coco: Hey poppy

Poppy: Hey Girl, I haven't seen ya since last year!

Coco: I was over here 3 months ago.

Frog: oh I forgot.

Coco shook her head and went into the kitchen to say hi to her aunt and granny: Hey gran hey lala

Lala: Well hi coco, I didn't know you were coming!

Granny(or Phyllis): I told you she was coming yesterday!

Coco stifled a laugh and went into the room her cousins were in: Hey guys

she was almost tackled when Bella and Laney hugged her surprisingly tightly.

Laney: How have you been!

Bella: Yeah where were you!-

Phyllis: Don't yell or spill anything!

Coco: We won't!* whispers to Laney and Bella* I haven't gotten a drink yet, what would we spill?

Laney: umm idk like I guess she means once we get a drink.

Bella: I guess granny is making us be careful.

Coco: I guess

Coco and her family were talking and catching up, Dashi and Tweak ended up getting on facetime to talk with their family as well before tweak had to get back to work. Dashi stayed on until her battery was starting to run low and she had to conserve it.

Time jump to when barnacles called the octonauts.

Phyllis: What is that noise!

Coco: It's the octoalert!

Bella: What does that mean?

Coco: It means something's wrong!

Coco got the word to head to the arctic and jumped up to head out the door after hugging her family bye.

Phyllis: Take a jacket if you're going to the arctic, you're going to get sick!

Coco: I have one in my car I have to go!

Phyllis: OK

Coco rushed to the car and drove to the river. She jumped out and started down the hill to get into the gup when she heard rustling. Then Bella rolled down the hill stopping behind her holding her ankle in pain. Laney soon came up behind her.

Laney: Uhhhhh

Coco: WTF are you guys doing here!

Bella let out a cry of pain as Laney responded: We wanted to hang out more and we were curious as to why you rushed off.

Coco sighed quickly before picking Bella up: Fine but this is my work you guys need to stick next to me and not touch anything!

Laney: We won't we won't!

Coco leads them to the gup and laid Bella down in the back as Laney climbed into the passenger seat. Coco started up the gup and started heading to the octopod after joining the conversation with the other octonauts.

Kwazii: Yow how far away is everybody?

Shellington: not too far

Dashi: Almost there

Tweak: Been waitin', where you at coco

Coco: well we had an issue

Dashi: What happened?!

Coco: Well * points at Laney*

Laney: Hey...

Bella groans from the back as dashi questions: What was that.

Coco: Bella fell down the hill trying to follow me and might have broken her ankle.

Dashi: crap

Coco: Yeah

Shellington: Once you guys get here we can situate her.

Coco: Done deal, I'm bout two minutes away.

Tweak: got it

Coco and the others pulled into the octopod as coco got out Laney hopped out and hugged dashi and tweak. Coco picked up Bella and brought her to the HQ. Just then Coco got a phone call.

Coco looked at the caller ID and groaned before placing the phone into Dashi's hands : it's lala you can tell her where Bella and Laney are.

Laney: I'm sorry ok!

Coco: You are older than me, you should be the mature one here!

Laney: Your right I am older which means I get to tell you what to do and you can't do anything about it! * Laney got up to get into coco's face but stopped when coco sent her a glare that could kill*

Coco: Wanna run that by me again Laney

Laney suddenly went pale: I-I said your the best cousin and I love you and you are and always will be stronger than me.

Coco just shook her head: I can't always be the one getting you out of trouble Laney, the day you need to start being mature and sticking up for yourself

Laney: well that's not as easy when you send me a look that could kill me in 3 seconds flat!

Coco shook her head and laughed: Maybe if you stopped pushing my buttons.

Laney: well- You- Dangit you win

Coco smirked: I always do

Laney: Ugh shut up

Coco: haha whatever, how you holding up Bella

Bella gritted her teeth in pain: definitely been better

Coco rolled her eyes: anyway guess I should introduce you two to the rest of the crew.

Dashi laughed: well they know three out of the six people who are here the other two are who we are going to get.

Tweak: speaking of which one of them is a medic who can help you, Bella

Bella nodded as dashi introduced everyone: This is shellington, that's kwazii, that's professor inkling * Peso and the captain called in* Oh and that's peso and Captain barnacles.

CB: what's going on

Coco looked at her cousins: I had a couple of stowaways.

Tweak: we had a tiny setback but we are almost there.

peso: that's good

Time jump to after they get there and they come aboard. Peso just bandaged up her ankle.

Peso: keep it on for 2 weeks and take it easy.

Coco: and do not tell them that this was because you two were following me.

Bianca laughed as dashi rolled her eyes: What is she going to say then.

Bella: Yeah?

Coco: say you tripped or something I don't want to die

CB Laughed as he asked a question to dashi: so are we going to drop them off before or after we go to the solid sea ice?

Coco: I say we drop them off and let them swim for it.

Laney punched her shoulder: you can't do that

Coco: Oh but I can

Laney tackled coco who easily had her pinned. Dashi sighed: Coco Laney stop fighting

Laney: N-Never!

Coco still had her pinned as she struggled: Hollar uncle Laney!

Laney: NEVE- ok-ok!! UNCLE UNCLE!!

The crew laughed as coco did a fist pump: Boom I win again

Laney: Ugh shut up

Coco: Don't hate the player, hate the game

Laney: well I hate both

Coco: not my fault your weaker than your YOUNGER cousin

Laney: shut up I'm still older

Coco: but I'm stronger~

Tweak: We both are

Coco: Yup~

Laney, Tweak, and coco argued about who had more power: people who were older or people who were stronger.

The crew laughed as dashi got some duct tape and duct-taped Coco, Tweak, and Laney's mouths shut and taped their hands together.

Coco: mmmmppphhh!!

Laney: HMMM MMM pH

Tweak: MPH

Dashi smirked as she sat back in the chair next to Bella.

Bella: I don't think they're gonna like that

Dashi: But it's nice and quiet for once

Kwazii: Yow not for long, look * he pointed as coco and tweak bit at their tape and managed to get it off*

Dashi: Dangit I forgot that they could do that.

PI: I'm sorry you said that they could do that?

Bella: Yeah when were younger they did that all the time!

Coco and Tweak bit their tape around their hands and got it off.

Tweak pumped her hands in the air: FREEDOM

Coco: YOU WILL NEVER CONTAIN US

Dashi: I can only try, if anyone wants to please take Laney's tape off I'm too tired to get up.

Bianca said "ok" and took her tape off gently.

Laney: Thanks

Dashi lead Laney and Bella to her room as tweak went to get ready for bed: You coming coco?

Coco: In a minute

Dashi: Got it.

Coco stayed in HQ and looked out the window.

Barnacles sat next to her.

Coco: Pretty ain't it?

Barnacles was surprised she noticed him, but growing up with five brothers must sharpen her senses: yeah

Coco: What are you doing still up?

CB: I could ask you the same thing.

Coco smiles: touche, you answer first.

Cb: Biana was getting the kids ready for bed and I didn't want to disturb her.

Coco nodded understanding: I was thinking.

CB: thinking? about what?

Coco: I don't know everything I guess. I was thinking how Bella got hurt-

CB: You know that wasn't your fault right?

Coco: I guess

Cb rubbed her back: the important thing is you heard and found her.

Coco: yeah I guess

Coco and CB got up to leave. Before they left coco hugged him: thanks ... for everything.

CB returned the hug: No Problem.

Coco let go blushing before she went down the octochute she quickly kissed barnacles on the cheek and went down the octochute barnacles stood there shocked and touched his cheek, confused he shook his head.

CB in his head: What am I going to do

( 2075 words 0.0 this took me a long time)


End file.
